


i only worry (because i love you)

by titania19



Series: you put a spell on me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Hogwarts AU, Hurt Na Jaemin, Implied Chenji, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Slytherin Na Jaemin, but its ok because they love each other, established luren, implied markhyuck, jeno being a worried boyfriend, the hogwarts school system is aged up by a few years, they argue a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania19/pseuds/titania19
Summary: "i'm not even still injured." jaemin tells his boyfriend, "and even if i was, it's my torso. i can still eat by myself either way.""i'm not taking any risks." jeno says seriously, holding another forkful of pasta to jaemin's mouth, "what if you choke and then accidentally hit the table with your side when you cough?"jaemin truly has no words for such an unpredictable situation, so he just opens his mouth and lets jeno feed him.ORjaemin gets injured after a quidditch game, and jeno worries a littletoomuch.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you put a spell on me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880482
Comments: 90
Kudos: 462





	1. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!
> 
> i'm back with a new story for this universe. a little shorter, but still fluffy hehe. i'm so grateful for how much love i received on my previous story, and i hope you guys like this just as much.  
> i just really enjoy writing this universe and these characters, so if you have any suggestions for anything else you'd like to see, do let me know! 
> 
> this was an idea given to me by user Demi_dings, who'd commented on my previous story. thank you for the suggestion, i hope this is close to what you had in mind. 
> 
> please leave me a comment with your feedback! hope you like it <3

"andddd that's right, jaemin na with the quaffle!" donghyuck shouts into his wand, amplified voice vibrating through the stadium, "wonderful shot- let's go, ten points for slytherin, woo-hoo, that's my best friend right there-"

'-mr. lee, this is _not_ your personal story-time-"

"-sorry, professor. now, let's see, minho lee seems to have seen the snitch-"

"i have no clue how hyuck became the commentator." yukhei shakes his head from where the group is sitting in the stands.

"you've got to admit, he's really good." chenle points out.

"yeah, but i'm surprised it hasn't landed him a detention yet."

"it has." jisung, chenle and mark chorus.

renjun squints at mark, "and how exactly would _you_ know that, hm?"

mark says nothing.

"would all of you shut the fuck up." jeno snaps, "jaeminnie has the quaffle. also, if we want to ever beat them, we need to pay attention to their technique."

mark, jisung and yukhei are on their guard immediately, scanning the sky.

"what is minho lee doing?" mark mutters, "jisung, keep a close fucking watch, he'll probably use this against you next time."

chenle and renjun exchange eye-rolls.

"why aren't you supporting ravenclaw, gege?" chenle asks, a little confused to see renjun donning green for once. renjun scowls.

"because i fucking hate the substitute beater."

the rest of the group turns their attention to him.

"silverstein?" jeno frowns, chancing a glance at the air again, "he seems pretty decent though? he's got good control- nothing on dejun, but still."

"what happened to dejun anyway?" yukhei asks.

"he got banned from the next three matches for out-of-game aggression. it was nothing serious, honestly. he got provoked and threw a hex- i don't think he deserved that big of a punishment." renjun makes a face, "anyway, that's why they brought in _that_ piece of shit. not sure why they thought he'd be any better- he's a thug, i'm not even kidding. i don't know how he got into ravenclaw. he's all brawn and no brain at all. i wouldn't be surprised if he fouls loads of times today."

"slytherin can handle it, though." mark says, analysing the game, "look, that's what jaeminnie has on them. he's really agile- silverstein can't get a bludger at him because he moves too quick. that's how he keeps scoring."

"jaemin's so pretty." jeno says. it's clear that he doesn't mean to- it just slips out, and he cringes when his friends all pull disgusted faces at him.

"and na with the quaffle again, after a great pass from jinyoung bae- good teamwork, fellas!" donghyuck always sounds far happier when he's announcing jaemin's game, "and we have to applaud the slytherin beaters, they're not letting the bludgers come within an inch of the chasers. minho lee is well-protected, too."

"that's true." jisung observes, shoving yukhei and jeno, "can't you guys protect me a little more next game?"

they ignore him.

"and- _ohhh_ -" hyuck winces, and a series of boos rise from the audience. jeno lets out a strangled noise.

"what is it?" he demands, "i missed it, what happened?"

"silverstein fouled." chenle says in disgust, "looks like you were right, renjun. he caught the back of jinyoung bae's broom and used it to slow him down."

"typical." renjun mutters under his breath.

jaemin takes the penalty. jeno is nervous, clutching chenle's arm, "fuck, i want him to get it, but i don't want to face slytherin again because they're getting really fucking good."

" _don't_ root for ravenclaw." renjun says forcefully, "this game, at least. i'm telling you, literally half my house wants slytherin to win just to see silverstein defeated."

"he must be awful." jisung squints as jaemin takes his first shot. it goes in, of course. so do the second and the third.

and that's it, jaemin's cleared all three penalties. jisung and jeno whoop, high-fiving each other, while mark and yukhei clap in acknowledgement.

"he's great, as usual." mark says dryly, "between him, jinyoung and minho, it's hard to get a word in."

the game continues. silverstein makes three other fouls, and jaemin and jinyoung bae take turns with the penalties. they never miss, and jeno can't help but feel terribly proud of his talented (pretty) boyfriend.

"shit!" yukhei stands up, "that bludger almost got him!"

"jaemin na skillfully dodges a bludger!" they can practically hear the anger in hyuck's voice, "but it is completely unsportsman-like to hit bludgers from behind. i repeat, that is not allowed!"

"from _behind?!_ " jeno thunders, scaring a group of first years next to him, "who the _fuck_ hit a bludger at my boyfriend from behind? what kind of foul, loathsome- does he have no sense of justice and virtue at all?"

"those are all gryffindor things." renjun mutters, as the four gryffindors seethe with anger at such foul play. he's angry, too, though- it could have been dangerous, after all.

but as is quidditch, the game goes on. the ravenclaw chasers seem to pick themselves up after the penalties. they fire shot after shot, and soon enough, they're head to head with slytherin again.

"guys." chenle frowns at the air, "silverstein his literally tailing jaemin. he's not focussing on anything else."

the rest of them look at jaemin. sure enough, silverstein is constantly shadowing him. every twist, every turn- silverstein is there. ravenclaw's chasers are having a hard time because one of their beaters is busy following jaemin.

"what even." yukhei says in disbelief, "what's the point of tailing jaemin? he doesn't even have the quaffle right now."

"you idiot, silverstein!" donghyuck bellows into the wand, "your chasers are being knocked over left-and-right! get your head into the game and protect your team!"

silverstein ignores him. he's big and bulky and jeno gulps when he sees how absolutely tiny jaemin looks next to him.

"if he lays a hand on jaeminnie, i will skin him alive."

"calm down, jen." mark says, "it's part of the game. you'll have to play against him again, too, eventually."

"i know, i'm just saying- he better not foul."

"anddd what's this?" donghyuck's voice raises in pitch from excitement, "ladies and gentlemen, looks like minho lee has spotted the snitch! and, as expected, the ravenclaw seeker is not far behind!"

finally, silverstein detaches himself from jaemin's side, preparing to knock a bludger at minho, who's already closer to the snitch. jaemin seems to notice, because he makes a loop around the beater, catching the quaffle from jinyoung and effectively distracting him. he scores another goal and the slytherin stands cheer.

"the slytherin beaters have used their skills to throw armen off track!" donghyuck announces, as the ravenclaw seeker is slowed down by a bludger aimed at her, "meanwhile, minho lee is on fire!"

silverstein makes a noise of anger. it's so loud that they can even hear it in the stands.

"it's your fault, you blithering piece of shit!" renjun shouts, as if silverstein could hear him, "if you focussed on the game instead of following jaemin, you'd have knocked minho off too!"

"why is he even tailing jaemin though?" chenle asks, "i don't understand."

"probably wants to stop jaemin from making any more goals." jisung says, "pretty stupid- nobody's blind. the moment he started tailing, jaemin left all the goals to jinyoung instead."

silverstein aims a shot straight at minho. the slytherin beaters had been at the opposite end of the pitch, making sure the ravenclaw seeker couldn't regain her pace. yukhei and mark gasp.

"fuck, if that bludger hits him he'll lose the snitch for- holy fuck- _damn_ that was smart-"

jaemin, who had sensed what was going, quickly took position of the quaffle and hurled it with all his might, perpendicular to silverstein's bludger. the two balls intercept with a bang. the quaffle knocks the bludger aside, and jinyoung quickly gets hold of the it. minho is safe- the bludger hadn't even gotten near him. the two slytherin beaters are on his tail now, for protection. before silverstein can do anything, minho captures the snitch, effectively gaining a win for slytherin.

the bleachers go crazy. renjun is absolutely thrilled.

"screw silverstein!" he cheers, and his friends laugh.

"jaemin was amazing." jisung shakes his head, "that was such quick thinking. he and jinyoung are a great team."

"he really is something." mark grins, "what a game. we need to plan some serious stuff for our next match. jeno, close your mouth, you might catch flies."

jeno snaps his mouth shut, looking embarrassed. donghyuck is still screeching happily.

"and that's a win for slytherin! minho lee's perfect capture, along with jaemin na and jinyoung bae's fabulous teamwork- the way they intercepted the bludger with some quick-thinking was really something. good game to both teams, now we will- hold on, silverstein."

the rules are, when the game is over, they players remain suspended in air for two minutes without moving, before slowly lowering themselves to the ground. this rule was made after far too many fist-fights that took place on the field, when players were still agitated. the two minutes in the air lets all the teams calm down before shaking hands.

silverstein, very clearly, did not care for that rule.

"silverstein, you know the rules, get back to your side!" donghyuck says into his wand, "where do you think you're- holy fuck-"

the professors don't even tell him off for swearing. it's like the scene unfolds in slow motion.

silverstein lets out an angry shout, turning a finger onto jaemin and jinyoung, "if you hadn't fucking intercepted me, i would've got him, you two fucking assholes!"

"silverstein!" the ravenclaw captain snaps, "it's part of the game. get back here, don't break the rules. be a good sport."

"shut the fuck up!" he bellows, and then he raises his bat in clear anger and speeds towards jaemin and jinyoung. they realise what's happening a second too late- jaemin manages to push jinyoung out of the way. jinyoung nearly falls off his broom, but manages to hang on.

that's the least of their worries.

once jaemin pushes jinyoung out of the way, silverstein, with all his force, brings his beaters bat in direct collision with jaemin's ribs in a horrifying crack.

it seems to happen in slow-motion. but in reality, it's so quick that no one can move, no one can stop it.

donghyuck is trying to get out of his commentator box, still shouting jaemin's name mindlessly as he's held back by professors.

the quidditch referee and several other professors rush towards the field as jaemin is knocked off his broom.

he even falls gracefully. he's already unconscious, and he lands on the ground with a thump so hard that the entire stadium goes silent. it would have been worse had one of the professors not slowed down his fall with a spell.

"oh my god." jeno whispers. he's frozen- they're all frozen. not a single one of them can say a word.

for a moment, the whole stadium is quiet as they watch madame pomfrey rush to jaemin. he looks so small, lying there on the field. the rest of the team- both slytherin and ravenclaw- are quick to land and surround him, covering him from the view of the rest of the school.

and then, silverstein laughs. loud and mocking, like he'd done something wonderful.

and that is when all hell breaks loose.

***

it's absolute pandemonium. 

half the slytherin team launches themselves at silverstein. ravenclaw doesn't bother to protect him. the professors are furious that they're engaging in violence, especially so close to someone who's just been injured- they break up the fight with a flick of their wands, and madame pomfrey levitates jaemin onto a floating stretcher to remove him from the pitch.

half the school is still screaming about what they saw, not bothering to move.

donghyuck manages to escape the commentator's podium and march onto the pitch, wand pointed straight at silverstein.

"oh my god." jisung whispers. the six of them had managed to push through the crowd and towards the pitch- it's proving to be quite a task to pass the professors and get onto the field, and they pause altogether when they see donghyuck beat them to it.

"come on." mark snaps, pulling yukhei forward, "let's go."

the professors are too busy trying to tell donghyuck to get back to the bleachers to notice the six of them slip through. they quickly run towards the group on the pitch. before anyone can say anything, donghyuck has thrown a jinx at silverstein.

"mr. lee!" a professor shrieks, and donghyuck ignores her completely.

"you asshole!" silverstein shouts at hyuck, "that's foul! i don't have my wand on me, you scum!"

jeno's patience snaps in two, " _this_ is foul play?" he bellows, so loudly that even yukhei looks frightened, "what the fuck are you playing at? the game was _over_ , you're supposed to _follow the fucking rules_ \- how _dare_ you lay a finger on him?"

"you bashed his ribcage with a beater bat." renjun says icily, "need we remind you what foul play is?"

"enough!" madame hooch shouts, "i want the slytherin and ravenclaw teams off the pitch and to their locker rooms. slytherin, i assure you that this matter _will_ be taken care of, so don't worry. just change and go check on na in the hospital wing. silverstein, stay back for a word- several words. we will escort you to the headmistress's office shortly. and you," she turns to donghyuck, who stands there defiantly, "are not allowed to jinx players like this."

"he knocked my best friend out with a beater bat." donghyuck says staunchly, "after the game, against the rules. and then pushed him off his broom. i should have done more than a jelly-legs."

"five points from slytherin." professor wareick slides intor the little group, looking tired, "and no detention, don't worry, mr. lee. silverstein was completely out of order."

"completely out of order my ass." a belligerent voice sneers, and mark groans.

"will you shut up?"

"the fucker had it coming." silverstein is talking to them, disregarding the professors completely, "showing off and playing tricks-"

"-it's part of the game." yukhei says, masking all his fury in an eerily calm tone, "you're a sore loser. you can't attack people like that."

"he was flaunting." the beater doesn't let up.

"students, i demand that you stop this right now." madame hooch says, "he's just trying to provoke you, and i request you to ignore him and leave it to the headmistress to give out suitable punishment for this terrible behaviour."

but silverstein doesn't shut up, "he's not that good anyway, he hasn't got much to flaunt riding a broomstick. but i'll be honest, one look at that pretty face, and i already know. he may suck at riding brooms but there's something else i know he'd be far better at riding." the smirk on his face is sickening. jeno tries to calm himself down, but then that idiot speaks again, "i bet he'd beg for it. he must be a common little wh-"

"don't even finish that sentence." jisung growls, with so much force that mark actually takes a step back, eyes widening.

"why?" silverstein's smirk widens, "what's it to you? you've got to admit, i'd have him moaning in-"

_crack._

jeno gasps in shock. he's not the only one- the students who are still in the bleachers (there are quite a lot of them, too) grow even louder. they might not be able to hear what was being said but they certainly saw what was happening.

jisung just punched silverstein square on the face.

mark and yukhei are quick to hold the younger back before he does anything else, but jisung's expression is so dark and furious that even they recoil.

"don't you _dare_ ," jisung hisses, "ever talk about my cousin like that ever again. don't even come near him, you filthy piece of shit."

silverstein can't reply- of course not, because he's crumpled on the ground clutching his bruised face. to their immense surprise, the professors act like nothing happened at all.

"50 points from ravenclaw for unnecessary provocation by mr. silverstein." professor warwick says, "your punishment will be decided by the headmistress. madame hooch, please escort him to the office."

silverstein is lead away. jeno notes with satisfaction that, despite knowing how to heal broken noses, madame hooch doesn't do anything to ease his pain at all.

"and you seven." professor warwick lets out a breath, "can join the slytherin team in the hospital wing to wait for mr.na. don't worry, okay? madame pomfrey will have him sorted out in no time."

***

jeno wants to cry.

they're sitting outside the hospital wing against the wall. the slytherin team had been waiting, too, but then minho had gotten up.

"it's dinner time. i want to pack some food and bring it back here for jaemin. today's his favourite dessert day." he said.

"you guys can go." donghyuck said, "we'll wait for him to get up, and call you once he does."

the team hadn't seemed to want to go. jeno was grateful jaemin had so many nice people looking out for him. 

"i don't think i can go." jinyoung bae said lowly, "he's there because of me. i should've noticed earlier and pushed him aside instead."

"it's not your fault." mark told him firmly, "it's no one's except that fucker. jaemin'll be fine. he'll be sad if you beat yourself up over it."

jinyoung nodded, but didn't look comforted at all, "i'm sorry. he was so fast. we didn't see him coming."

"he used his speed for that instead of the game." yukhei said, disgusted, "i wish i'd gotten a punch in, too."

they went back to glum silence.

eventually, though, hyuck said, "pomfrey won't allow all of us in at the same time, anyway. you guys go eat. we'll call you."

"okay." chaeyoung stood up with a sigh. she seemed to realise that she would lose the argument, "thanks. want us to bring you dinner?"

"we're good." jisung didn't look up at all.

"alright. take care."

now, it's just the seven of them, nervously waiting. jeno knows jaemin will be fine- he's _jaemin_ , and it's pomfrey. she'll sort him out easily. but at the same time, he can't get the image out of his head. his pure, beautiful jaeminnie. the sound the bat made when it collided with his ribcage. the look of shock on his face before he went unconscious. the way he'd pushed jinyoung out of the way. the way he'd fallen from his broom, from so high in the air.

"oh my god." his voice is embarrassingly close to breaking, and he buries his head in his knees, "my baby."

he doesn't even want to think of how much it must have hurt in that moment. he'd be fine, yeah. but it must have been so _painful_. his gorgeous boyfriend, his sweet, caring, smart, funny, wonderful boyfriend. his angel, his princess.

"he'll be okay, jeno." mark tries to comfort him, but jeno lifts his head to glare.

"i _know_ , mark. it's not like we've never been injured before- him included. but fucking think about it. just because he'll be fine, does that mean it didn't hurt at all? how do you think it feels to have your ribcage smashed and then fall off fifty feet above? how the fuck do you think it would feel?"

mark winces, "i didn't mean-"

"he's just trying to help, merlin's beard, jeno." chenle snaps. jeno stills at the hardness in his voice- chenle, of all people, "i know he's your boyfriend, but do you think he means nothing to the rest of us? do you think we don't already know all that? what, you think you're the only one who cares about him?"

"no, i just-"

"-well, if the answer is no, then don't be a douche about it." chenle's glare is sharper than jeno's, "mark's trying to help. nothing's going to happen if you attack him for it."

there's another moment of silence.

"sorry." jeno mutters finally, "you're right. sorry, mark."

"'s fine." mark swallows, "i'm just. yeah."

chenle wraps an arm around jisung's shoulder. jisung hasn't looked up since they got there.

"i hate him." the youngest mumbles, "i hate him for hurting hyung. and for what he said afterwards. who does he thing he is? how dare he say that stuff about hyung, especially- especially after-"

"fuck." donghyuck stills, "renjun. renjun, what year is silverstein in?"

"seventh." renjun says, "why?"

"seventh." yukhei scoffs, "and he's acting like a ten year old."

"oh my god, and he's a ravenclaw." hyuck groans, "jisung, chenle- he must be friends with- _him_."

chenle freezes, too, and jisung finally looks up. his face is blotchy and red and his eyes are glassy.

"him?" mark echoes in confusion.

"jaemin's ex." hyuck flicks his gaze to mark, "the one who broke up with him because-um. you know. he didn't want to sleep with him."

"ah." realization dawns on mark's face, "ahh. fuck, that makes a lot of sense. that's probably why he decided to provoke jaemin so much. it doesn't make sense to go that hard just for a quaffle interception."

"well." renjun spits, "that's no excuse."

"you got him good, sungie." jeno ruffles his hair, managing a smile, "i wish i could, too. i should have. i don't know why i just froze."

"i've never seen you like that." mark tells him, "i can't even describe it. you looked horrified. i wanted to give you a hug, but we had other things to deal with."

jeno swallows a lump in his throat. his favourite hyung, mark, who's always just looking out for him. why does he have to snap at mark, of all people, when he gets angry? 

mark seems to notice his inner turmoil, because he pats his shoulder, "it's okay, jen."

jeno wants to see jaemin. his smile and pink hair and gorgeous laugh. how dare silverstein- how _dare_ he? how dare he hurt him physically, and then say such awful things? how dare he touch a hair on his angel's head?

"i don't care if i get detention." jeno announces, "after this, i'm going to find him and fucking hex him into the next century. i will muggle duel him if i have to."

"i don't think-"

"- i don't care. he has no right to touch jaeminnie in any way. he's not allowed to speak about him. he better keep my baby's name out of his dirty mouth, or i'll fuck him up so bad that he won't be able to play quidditch ever again."

"jeno." chenle looks alarmed, "calm down. please."

jeno sighs, burying his face into his hands, "i'm trying, le."

"i know. i'm sorry."

"me, too."

they fall into silence again, waiting for madaem pomfrey to tell them that they can see jaemin.

***

jaemin only feels intense pain.

his head is killing him. and his side feels like it's on fire. he opens his eyes and blurrily looks around.

"where am i?" he asks, groggy.

"mr. na!" madame pomfrey says in delight, "you're awake! wonderful, now just drink this for me."

jaemin blinks.

"you had a little accident after the quidditch game, and-"

"quidditch!" jaemin gasps, sitting up quickly. this proves to be a terrible idea- he doubles in pain and falls back onto the bed, "did we win? we did, right?"

madame pomfrey looks disapproving, "the slythering team did win." she says, "but you were injured. do you remember?"

it takes him a second, but it all comes rushing back to him. he winces, taking the potion from pomfrey and downing it in one go. it tastes disgusting.

"you had a fractured shoulder from the fall, as well as three broken ribs. i've healed them all, but you need to stay here for two days for rest and drink this potion to strengthen the mended areas. are we clear?" the nurse says.

jaemin nods, and she props some pillows up to help him sit straight.

"how much longer will it hurt for?"

"not long." she assures him, "now that you've taken the potion, the pain should subside. call me when it does."

the pain subsides in about half an hour. magic is quite amazing, jaemin thinks, doing a little twist. he feels fine.

"you're not completely fine, yet." madame pomfrey tuts, "this will wear off in a few hours, and then you'll have to take it again. for now though, how about we call in your friends?

"friends?" jaemin parrots back.

"the slytherin team waited for a long time, but i think your friends told them to go eat, and promised they'd call them when you were awake." she explains, "but seven boys have been waiting outside for five and a half hours. mr. lee is there, of course."

seven boys- of course. jeno, chenle, jisung, hyuck, mark, renjun and yukhei. _which lee?_ , he wants joke, _hyuck or jeno or mark?_. but she probably won't find it funny anyway so he doesn't say anything. then something else registers in his mind. 

"five hours?" he repeats weakly.

"i believe so. i'm going to call them inside."

jaemin nods his okay, and less then two minutes later, all his friends pile into the hospital wing, hurrying towards him with wide, relieved eyes.

"jaeminnie." jeno is the first to reach him, and he kisses him deeply, not even caring if all their friends are there, "fuck, i was so worried, i thought i was going insane." another kiss, and another and another, "does it hurt? my poor baby."

"'m okay, jen." jaemin says softly, pushing hair out of the older's eyes, "shh, i'm fine."

"jaemin hyung." jisung sniffs, and jaemin opens his arms for him. jisung hesitates, eyeing the bandages around his arm and middle, but jaemin shakes his head.

"i'm healed up, and i took a painkiller potion. it won't hurt."

jisung hug him tightly and sobs into his shoulder, "hyung, i got so scared when you fell a-and when he hit you and- and- _hyung_ -"

"shhh." jaemin pats hit back soothingly, "i'm here, jisungie. hyung's here, don't cry."

renjun, mark and yukhei seat themselves around his bed. once jisung finally lets go of jaemin, chenle takes his place, hugging jaemin carefully.

"did it hurt?" chenle sniffs a little, "i'm sorry we couldn't do anything."

"that's not your fault, lele." jaemin assures him, opening his arms for hyuck's hug, too.

"you idiot." donghyuck grumbles, but jaemin can hear the tears in his voice, "why did you push bae out of the way?"

"he's just recovering from an injury, too, it'd be worse if it hit him-"

"-you always complain about stupid gryffindor chivalry, and here you are, you absolute moron-"

"-this was not chivalry!" jaemin huffs, "it was friendship!"

"i don't care." hyuck holds him tighter, "if you fucking get hurt one more time- i don't even know. don't ever get hurt again."

"yeah!" jeno says vehemently, "ever! nobody's going to touch a hair on your head if i can help it!"

"me too!" jisung sniffles. mark grins.

"hey, jaemin- your cousin socked silverstein in the face, if that makes you feel better."

jaemin's expression changes to utter shock, "you did? jisung park!"

"he deserved it!" jisung says hotly, "he was saying stuff about you, hyung! he's friends with _him_ and he was saying all sorts of lewd things. after injuring you like this, too."

"ignore him." jaemin waves a hand, "he's pissed because they lost. and because i wouldn't sleep with his friend, i guess. pretty stupid if you ask me."

"well." jisung stick his nose in the air, "i broke his nose. and i didn't even get detention. i didn't even lose points."

"my brave little cousin." jaemin coos, and they laugh.

"i told you silverstein was trash." renjun sighs, settling his back against yukhei's chest, "i didn't expect him to get this bad, though. i'm seriously shocked. jaemin, are you really okay?"

"it hurts a bit, but it'll be fine." the slytherin says, "don't worry, guys. you didn't have to wait outside for so long."

"of course we did." yukhei frowns, "we were worried."

it's clear from their blotchy, tear-streaked faces and red eyes that they were more than just 'worried'. jaemin feels a mixture of guilt and love for them.

"when do you get discharged?" mark changes the topic.

"three days." jaemin responds, "pomfrey says i'll be completely fine. she healed me up, and now i just have to take some bed rest and potions and i'll be back to normal."

"that's good."

"you better let me take care of you." jeno says seriously, "i don't care how independent you are, angel. just for the first few days at least. i am doing everything."

"angel." hyuck mock-retches, and chenle smacks him.

"whatever you say, jen." jaemin smiles tiredly. jeno seems to notice, because he slowly starts stroking the younger's hair.

"sleep." he whispers, "i'll be by your side when you wake up."

jaemin smiles and closes his eyes.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> thank you for so much support on the first chapter of this fic! it means the world, and it made me so excited to keep writing and updating <3
> 
> here's a special update for nct dream's anniversary. 7dream has been a safe haven for me. whether it's their music, stage, variety of content, interviews, posts on social media- they have given me happiness and hope. they've helped me get through some difficult times, and i'll forever be grateful for that. all of them have been working so hard for so long- i wish them the happiest, healthiest most successful future, and i hope they achieve everything they want to, because they absolutely deserve it.
> 
> thank you nct dream!! happy 4th birthday, and here's to many many more!!!

jeno is by jaemin's side when he wakes up, just as the older promised.

jeno is also by his side at every meal and every class and at the common room and, basically, everywhere.

"he's worried." jisung tells jaemin, flicking a finger at the bandages around his arm, "how long do you have to keep these bandages on?"

"ten days." jaemin says, "but i'm fine. it's just a precaution for my cuts and stuff, so they don't get infected. i'm healed up, and there's no pain at all. nothing to worry about."

"good luck telling that to jeno."

"it's alright. i'd be worried if it was him. besides, i don't mind having him around all the time." jaemin giggles a little, "i think it's cute."

jisung rolls his eyes, "of course you do."

"babe!" a familiar voice calls, and jaemin feels giddy when he sees jeno jogging up to them.

jeno looks extra handsome today. he'd recently changed his hair from black to chestnut brown, and it looks unfairly attractive. he directs that special eye-smile at jaemin, and jaemin can't help but wrap his arms around jeno's neck and press a kiss to his lips. _sorry jisung_ , he says in his head, laughing a little when his cousin groans.

"hey, sung." jeno grins at the younger, curling an arm around jaemin's waist, "what's up? how was charms? i was just with chenle, and he said he got the spell faster than you did."

jisung scowls, "maybe i should go for tutoring with renjun, too, then."

"tutoring is good if your teacher is good." jaemin agrees, and feels a kiss on his cheek from jeno, who murmurs, "and you're the best."

"i am too single to watch this." jisung sighs, "this is the grossest jaemin's ever been in a relationship."

jaemin snorts, "that's because my boyfriend actually likes me this time."

"damn right i do." more kisses to his cheek. jaemin feels all ticklish and giggly.

"well." jisung surveys the scene with mild disgust, "that's. that's good. but keep it to a minimum."

"sorry, sungie." they both chorus, and the younger can't help but laugh.

"you'll be like this one day, too." jeno tells him earnestly, "once you start dating."

"start dating who, though?" jisung snorts.

jaemin eyes him wearily, "you might find someone closer than you think, jisungie. just open your eyes a little."

"why does everyone keep telling me that?" jisung demands, "you're not the first one- mark and renjun said the same thing! even chenle told me that a few days ago!"

"did he now?" jaemin says dryly, "i wonder what that could mean."

"probably that i don't search hard enough." jisung frowns, "i can't help it. no matter who i see in the castle, i never feel like i want to _date_ any of them. i don't even find any of them attractive."

"who's the prettiest person you know?"

"you." jisung says, as if it's obvious, "duh. i'm cute and you're pretty. you've been the pretty one of the family since we were kids."

"besides me, sungie." jaemin says impatiently. jisung shrugs for the hundredth time.

"not sure. maybe chenle. he's lucky- he's really cute and super pretty. i bet he could get people to fall for him no problem."

oh, the irony.

"you say you look for people in the castle but can't find any attractive or interesting..." jeno says carefully, "that's why we keep saying, maybe look closer. you might find someone closer than you think."

"hmm. are you saying i should look for someone in gryffindor?"

"no!" jaemin and jeno chorus in horror, before quickly neautralising their expressions.

"what we mean is..." jaemin thinks for a second, "instead of looking for random people who look good or seem fun, what about someone you already get along with? someone you already know well."

"the only people i know well are you guys." jisung points out, "our group."

"yeah, well." jaemin's cousin is so, so oblivious, "okay, you know what? you're still young- you don't need to date anyone. you have chenle. the two of you can just keep doing chenji's this and that forever and be happy."

"i always think that's the best idea." jisung nods in approval, "i'll just stick to chenle forever. he knows me the best anyway. whoever i date won't know me as well as him."

jaemin and jeno blink.

"now that i think about it." jisung says thoughtfully, "maybe it's better i don't date anyone. i'd rather hang out with chenle than do other things...they might get annoyed. and i won't like people who try to get between me and chenle."

"maybe you should just date chenle." jeno says brusquely and jaemin discretely smacks his elbow.

jisung just laughs, as though jeno had told him the funniest joke ever, "that does make sense, though. i'd like chenle better than any boyfriend or girlfriend anyway. it's good to have a best friend like that, i think."

"yeah." the two older boys chorus weakly.

"anyway, i have to go. chenle and i are going to write letters for our parents at the owlery. see you!"

he dashes away before jaemin or jeno can say anything else.

the two of them just stare.

***

"i'm not even still injured." jaemin tells his boyfriend, "and even if i was, it's mostly my torso. i can still eat by myself either way."

"i'm not taking any risks." jeno says seriously, holding another forkful of pasta to jaemin's mouth, "what if you choke and then accidentally hit the table with your side when you cough?"

jaemin truly has no words for such an unpredictable situation, so he just opens his mouth and lets jeno feed him.

"he can eat, jen." donghyuck says, sliding into the seat across from them, "he's fine- he can play quidditch, too. the bandage is just a precaution to prevent his cuts from getting infected. it's coming off in like, a week."

"i know, but i'm still worried." jeno insists, "when is your next practice? you should stay safe till then. are you sure you want to play again so soon?"

" _yes_." jaemin says impatiently, "because i'm fine. i'm healed, jeno. i can't just act like i'm still injured forever- what's the point of recovery if i you don't let me do anything?"

"just for a few days, let me take care of you." jeno sighs, eyeing the bandage, "until you can take that off. i don't want to see you hurt again."

jaemin and donghyuck both roll their eyes.

"you're such a protective boyfriend." hyuck chuckles a bit, "i guess it's cute, at least. sometimes it's nice to see jaemin in a relationship where his boyfriend actually cares about him."

jaemin snorts at the not-so-subtle shade, "jisung and chenle keep saying the same thing."

"then just don't date anyone else and stay with me only." jeno says cheekily, kissing his forehead. jaemin blushes a little.

"i wasn't planning to date anyone else, thanks."

"has anyone ever told you how single you both make people feel?" hyuck asks.

"jisung." they chorus, and then jaemin leans forward, "by the way, we were talking to jisung a couple of days ago, and you'll never believe what he was saying."

"what?"

jaemin and jeno go on to quickly explain their previous conversation with jisung about chenle. donghyuck is disbelieving by the end of it.

"why is your cousin so bloody slow?"

"hey!" jaemin complains, "shut up! it's not his fault. he's probably just so used to seeing chenle as his best friend that he never thought of looking at him any other way."

"that...makes sense." donghyuck concedes, 'and i guess chenle's just...more perceptive to his own emotions."

"yeah, jisungie cries the most because he feels things suddenly all at once." jaemin laughs a little, "and that's when he realises things. chenle catches on a little quicker. and he controls his emotions better."

"i think chenle just knows himself better."

"maybe." jaemin chances a glance at his friend, "you're a little similar to chenle, i think. in that way."

"well." donghyuck throws back, "so are you."

"mark is definitely like jisung." jeno says, "not as slow, for sure. but he sometimes tends to ignore his emotions until they smack him in the face, and then he panics. i remember him before OWLs. he was the most calm and collected, and then one day he's like 'damn, that weird feeling in my stomach must be nerves' and he started freaking out about failing."

jaemin and donghyuck laugh.

"that does sound like mark." hyuck acknowledges. jaemin smirks.

"you would know, wouldn't you?"

"and what's that supposed to mean?"

"nothing. you two just seem to be spending a lot of time together recently."

hyuck sticks his nose in the air, "so what if we are?"

"i'm just _saying._ "

donghyuck is giving him a _look_. one that means, _shut the fuck up or i'll end you_. jaemin is used to it, and it doesn't scare him at all. beneath all his confidence and sarcasm, donghyuck is just a little ball of sunshine. he's basically the slytherin version of chenle.

"jaeminnie." jeno interrupts the jaem-hyuck staredown with another fork of pasta, "say aah, baby."

"ahh." jaemin says cutely, accepting the food. jeno gives him an adoring look and pinches his cheek.

donghyuck groans.

***

"what are you doing here?" jaemin blinks in confusion. 

he's just exited the dungeons to head to the great hall for breakfast, when he sees jeno leaning against the wall, presumably waiting for him.

"good morning to you, too, brat." jeno rolls his eyes, "hyuck told me he has some work this morning, so i figured i'd walk you to breakfast."

jaemin melts, "how long have you been waiting? idiot, you could have come inside."

"not long, don't worry. i forgot to ask for the password." 

jaemin cups jeno's face in his hands and gives him a long kiss, "good morning, jen."

"morning, baby." jeno coos, intertwining their fingers, "give me your bag, i'll carry it."

things like this- waiting for him, walking him to classes, holding his bag for him- jeno's always done that. even before they started dating, jeno was a complete gentleman, and it absolutely wooed jaemin. it still makes his heart flutter, even though its been nearly two months.

there's some other aspects jaemin's _not_ so used to from jeno- like jeno worrying too much for simple things, and refusing to let jaemin carry out his normal routine that involves quidditch and classes and homework. jaemin's always a bit independent. he likes the romantic gestures, absolutely, but he is also completely capable of doing whatever he puts his mind to. jeno knows and admires and respects that. but he's been a little hypersensitive to it ever since jaemin's little injury.

"you know i can butter my own toast, right?" jaemin says dryly. feeding him is one thing- it's cute and they feed each other all the time. but there are some things that jaemin is used to doing for himself, and he would quite prefer to keep it that way.

jeno blinks when jaemin takes away the bread so he can do it himself.

"i appreciate it, jeno, i really do." he tells his boyfriend sincerely, "you're so sweet. but there are something i can do by myself, so please let me do them."

jeno pouts, "i just don't want you to exert yourself. i want you to get better quickly."

"i am better. i've told you a million times, the bandage is just a precaution. i'm really fine." jaemin says, "and buttering toast isn't really exerting. you need to stop worrying."

"i can't help it."

"i know." jaemin pinches his cheek, "but try for me, okay?"

"okay." jeno sighs, "only because i feel like you might behead me otherwise."

jaemin laughs at this.

"i can't wait till you can remove this fucking bandage. my heart hurts whenever i see it. it makes me remember your injury."

"injuries are a part of quidditch. and a part of life, too." jaemin reminds him, feeding him some toast, "but i know what you mean. don't worry, jeno, i'm perfectly fine and safe."

jeno hums, chewing.

"you're so cute." jaemin coos, "even when you get all anxious and overprotective, you're charming."

this makes jeno smile, "charming?"

"mmhmm."

"like prince charming."

jaemin remembers their first date, where jaemin had called jeno his prince charming and told him the story of cinderella. it's a nice memory.

"my prince charming." he agrees, and the smile he gets from jeno is worth it.

***

jaemin wonders why this is getting on his nerves.

usually, he adores jeno's sweet little gestures. usually, he would absolutely swoon if jeno offered to feed him or carry him or walk him to class.

so why does it feel different?

he talked to donghyuck about it, and hyuck had been a little skeptical.

"you can't pick and choose what you want from a person. especially from jeno." the boy said straightforwardly, "that's not fair at all- to him."

"i didn't think i was doing that."

"aren't you, kind of? you want all the cute romantic gestures, but you don't want the extra worry. you want him to take care of you, but not too much- does that sound fair? how is he even supposed to know what to do?"

"i-"

"he really likes you, mate." donghyuck gave him a tired smile, "and i know you're not normally like this, so think it out before you lash out at him. be fair. if he- or any of us- got injured, you would worry just as much, wouldn't you?"

"i would." jaemin admitted.

"then why is it too much when your boyfriend does it? you let jisung and chenle butter all the toast in the world, but not jeno? _i'm_ not okay with that. you're my best friend, and that's why i'm calling you out here." donghyuck said squarely, "he's done so much for you, and i know how much _you_ like him."

"you're right." jaemin said quietly, "i don't know why i feel so strongly about this, hyuck. it's so sudden, but i feel _weird_."

"keep thinking it out and talking to me about it. be nice to him- and everyone else- until you do." hyuck massaged his shoulder, "jaemin, listen- try to figure yourself out....and just don't hurt him. that's not what either of you deserve."

and donghyuck was right, of course. it's not fair- it's literally a double standard. jaemin enjoys all the sweet things, but the minute it becomes too much, he feels upset. how is that fair in any way? he shouldn't be like that.

but that's where the problem lies. jaemin doesn't know _why_ he's suddenly like this.

it's not even like the situation annoying him. he just feels sad. he feels a weird tingling in his chest that he never usually feels with jeno. like it's triggering something, but jaemin just doesn't know _what_. what are these feelings, why do they affect him so much? jeno's just doing what he usually does- a little extra, this time, but not enough to garner such a response. so what is going on?

it takes him a while to pinpoint exactly what he feels. he talks it out with donghyuck a few more times, and thinks about it all night, trying to find the difference. what is the difference between then and now? why does this make him feel- not even annoyed- just sad?

it hits him at the most unexpected moment, when he's gazing thoughtlessly at the beautiful vase of lilies and roses next to his bed, all courtesy of his boyfriend. it's like a lightbulb goes off in his mind, and suddenly he can put it into words. he understands himself.

before, when jeno did things like holding open the door and feeding him and just, in general, spoiling him, it felt wonderful. because jaemin felt loved. his heart fluttered when he realised how much jeno liked him. they were all actions of affection, accompanied by adoring smiles and sweet kisses.

now, though-

now, every action is followed by a worried glance. every once-sweet gesture now just seems like jeno is trying to keep jaemin out of trouble. like jaemin might get hurt if he is left alone, might somehow do something stupid unless jeno is looking after him.

jaemin feels like a burden.

he knows that's not the case- jeno is too sweet, too loving, far, far too kind to actually think of him that way. but still, jaemin's had relationships where he's felt like a burden- been called burdensome- and this familiar feeling hits a little too close to home.

he feels like a chore. like there's more anxiety than affection in jeno's actions now. 

jaemin feels sorry to his boyfriend- jeno could be doing other things, but here he is, trying to make sure jaemin doesn't get hurt again. 

_a burden._

he wonders if this is just because he's sensitive to this type of thing. being too burdensome is one of his sore spots, his biggest insecurity. maybe that's why this is rubbing him the wrong way, making his heart hurt differently than it usually does with jeno.

no matter how much he trusts the older boy, this is his biggest fear- that he'll become a burden, too much for jeno to handle, and jeno will leave him. it feels oddly familiar, the tug at his heart. the voice in his head telling him _look at how much you're troubling everyone around you. look at what you're making them do for you. do you think jeno will want to stay with you when you're like this?_.

jaemin shakes his head. he shouldn't overthink. he rubs his face, trying to push away the negative thoughts and just think about his boyfriend's sweet eye-smile.

jeno, who is different from anyone he's ever dated- ever _known_. jeno, who jaemin trusts so much. jeno, who would never reduce jaemin to something as replaceable and low as 'just another thing to do today'. jeno, who jaemin knows adores him.

 _that_ is jaemin's jeno- jaemin's heart beats only for him. and here he is, being unfair and lashing out just because his boyfriend is taking extra care of him. because his boyfriend is extra worried, all for understandable reasons. jaemin is being unreasonable all because of his own stupid insecurities. 

_have some more faith in him_ , jaemin scolds himself, _after everything he's done for you, don't doubt him like this._

because even if jaemin's judgement has failed thrice before, he just _knows_ that jeno is who he has been looking for. jeno is his person. he doesn't need anyone else for the rest of his life.

jaemin pushes the insecurity deep down. he can practically hear donghyuck scold him- _fucking talk to him about it, you idiot. tell him this is why you've been so iffy. don't push it away, it makes you irritable. don't ignore your feelings, you'll explode. jaemin, don't do it, you're going to hurt either him or yourself, and neither of that is good-_

jaemin pushes it down anyway. it's what he's used to. it's all he knows.

so he continues.

***

"i am not going to fall into the lake if we take a walk, jeno lee." jaemin says firmly, "you need to understand that you cannot stop me from doing something like walking. how do you want me to get from one place to another?"

"i'll carry you."

"absolutely not."

"but why?"

"jeno." renjun says tiredly, "he is fine. he participated in a duel for d.a.d.a. class today. why can't he walk?"

"you did _what_?" jeno looks so horrified that jaemin almost wants to laugh. almost.

"is there something wrong with that?" jaemin lifts an eyebrow, "jeno, i took you to madame pomfrey yesterday so you could hear from her directly. she told you i'm fine, right? the bandage is just to make sure i don't catch an infection. i am fine enough to walk and play quidditch and duel and everything else."

"but what if you got hurt?" jeno demands, "you can't be careless, jaemin."

"i'm not being careless." jaemin's patience is slowly wearing thin, "i think i know what being careless is, and i think i know my own body, jeno. do you not trust my judgement?"

"it's not that, but-"

"-but _what_? i told you i'm fine! hell, the nurse told you i'm fine. there's no reason to restrict me from _walking_. you can't stop me from doing normal, everyday things."

jisung watches them with wide eyes. jaemin can understand his sentiment- this is the first time they've ever disagreed on something this intensely. despite his frustration, jaemin can't help but feel relieved that the argument is about his well-being. nothing that could drive him apart- it's just jeno caring a little too much. it's frustrating, but sweet in it's own way. maybe, when he calms down, he'll find it cuter than he finds it now. now, he's just annoyed.

"fine." jeno snaps, "fine, do whatever you want." he lets out a long breath, "at least let me walk you to herbology."

jaemin lifts a shoulder, as if saying, _will you listen if i say no?_ , "fine."

"see you guys later...?" jisung asks carefully, and they both nod at him.

jaemin carries his own bag this time. call it petty- especially since jeno carrying his bag is their thing- but he wants jeno to understand his point. he gets that jeno's worried, and he's so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend, but he's not incapable. he wishes jeno would trust his judgement about his own health. he walks two steps ahead the entire time, nose in the air and not allowing jeno to say a word. maybe this is the slytherin-ness in him. despite his affection and loyalty and sugary-sweetness, his moods can go up-and-down. his anger is more icy than fiery.

by the time they reach the greenhouse, jaemin's temper has simmered down a bit. enough to feel a little sorry, because jeno is just worried. and he must be just as annoyed at jaemin as jaemin is at him, for his own reasons. and he still walked behind jaemin all the way to herbology, even if the younger sped ahead and refused to speak.

jaemin sighs, "i'll see you after class."

jeno fidgets. he looks less annoyed, too, and there's a trace of apology in his eyes, "okay. can i come pick you up?"

they don't always do that- just sometimes, whenever they feel like they miss each other or they have time. jaemin likes it more when it's because jeno misses him than when jeno's probably afraid he's going to injure himself again. he doesn't like feeling like a burden.

"it's a burden." jaemin finally says, "there's no point, anyway. i can walk."

"i know you can, baby." jeno's voice is quiet and sweet, "but it's not a burden. i'm just a little too anxious."

"are you sure you know? the only reason you're offering to pick me up is because you're worried i'll do something. you never pick me up from herbology usually because it makes you late for potions."

jeno's caught red-handed. he says nothing, and jaemin scoffs, "can you trust me a little, please? it's not like i'm injured anymore in the first place- i'm _healed_. but even otherwise, have some faith in me. and don't tell me that you can't because of the quidditch incident. so _what_ if i pushed my friend out of the way? wouldn't you have done the same? i've seen you since we were twelve on the pitch. you've done stupider, bolder stuff, and you've had more injuries. this one wasn't even my fault- someone _else_ hit me."

"babe, let's not do this here-"

"nobody else is here, anyway." jaemin crosses his arms, "do you just not want to talk about it at all? what about my feelings, then? doesn't it matter that i want to tell you my side of this?"

"of course it matters." jeno runs an agitated hand through his hair, "but can you consider my perspective too?"

"i thought that's all we'd been doing." jaemin deadpans, "ever since i got discharged, we've only been considering your perspective. and i understand, jen, i do. i don't even want to imagine if something happened to you. i'd hate it so much, so i do understand. and i'm grateful that you're caring about me, but." he shakes his head, "i am my own person. i can make my own decisions. i know my own self and my own body. if i feel unwell, i'll tell you, like i always do. why won't you trust that?"

"i do trust that! i know, jaeminnie, it's just- that incident was so unexpected. no one saw it coming, least of all you. who the fuck expects someone to bash their ribcage? so who knows how many more unexpected incidents may occur?"

"so are you planning to shadow me like this forever? i can say the same to you and jisung and mark- literally everyone. unexpected incidents can happen to anyone. should i just not step out from now on?"

jeno sighs, and jaemin knows he understands, "i get it, jaem. i'm sorry, okay? i just worry for you."

for a moment, neither of them speak. in the distance, they can hear the chattering of students, and jaemin knows he'll have to enter the greenhouse soon.

"i'll see you at dinner." he says, "have a good day."

"you, too." jeno hesitates, but in the end says, "and please be careful."

"i will." jaemin feels a guilty- jeno just wants the best for him, and here he is, lashing out and being mean. he _knows_ he's being unfair. _this is insecurity_ , he thinks- quiet and evil, with the power to capture every inch of your being and turn you into ash, "i'm sorry i snapped, no-yah. i'm just...tired."

"i get it, babe. i'm sorry, too. we'll talk it out later, okay? don't spend the rest of the day worrying about this."

his jeno, too good and kind for him. his insecurities, too strong to fight.

"you don't, either." jaemin stands on his toes to kiss him, "i'm not angry at you, so don't be sad today. we'll talk after dinner."

"mm." jeno kisses him back, and he's smiling again. that's good. jaemin feels more at ease, just seeing his smile. he feels angry at himself, too- how dare he let his own insecurities take over, and how dare he treat jeno so unfairly. his jeno, his prince. the one he already knows, after such a short time, he is going to marry some day.

jeno blows him one last kiss as he enters the greenhouse, and jaemin catches it and presses it to his heart.

***

they do talk it out. 

jaemin tells him everything honestly. he is grateful for jeno and he adores jeno and he completely understands where he's coming from. but he's frustrated because he's _fine_. if he wasn't or if he still had some pain, he would tell jeno, one-hundred percent. and he'd be careful for sure- as a quidditch player, he knows better than to risk his health and his body. but he's truly fine, so it's just a little suffocating when he's constantly being told not to walk or eat by himself, or having people follow him around.

usually, he likes jeno being with him all the time. he always does. but it feels weird when it's with the intention of making sure he's not doing something stupid rather than actually wanting to hang out with him.

and jeno understands. in return, jeno tells him that he's just worried and anxious because he hates seeing jaemin hurt. but he'll be more considerate towards jaemin's side as well.

they apologize to each other and promise to be more accepting of each other's perspective, and jaemin promises to be careful no matter what.

"i love everything you do for me." jaemin tells him, "even when you feed me or insist on carrying me- i think it's cute. but i just miss when you used to do it because you like me rather than because you feel i need to be taken care of."

"baby." jeno hugs him tightly, "listen to me- i never think of it like that. i never think of taking care of you as a chore. whether you're injured or not, whatever it is, i only do these things because i want to. because i like you so much. even now, when i worry for you, and insist on walking you somewhere.....yes, i want to look after you. but not as a _chore_. it's because you're my boyfriend, and i want you to be safe. it's always going to come back to how much i like you. okay?"

"okay." jaemin whispers, "i'm sorry for being mean, jeno-yah. i get like that when i'm frustrated, and there's a lot going on in my head right now. i know it's something new about me and you probably don't like it-"

"-i like that, too." jeno cuts him off, "i like how even when you're being cold and icy, you still end up telling me a little bit, at least, of how you feel instead of ignoring me. i like that you never end an argument angry, because you always want us to part with good words."

jaemin kisses him then. there's something wonderful about how jeno sees even his faults and finds something good in there. jeno is unreal. someone so wonderful that jaemin is sure he's used all the luck he has to have him like this. jeno is his safe haven, his rock- jeno is everything.

now, jeno kisses him back, slowly and calmly. deep, like always. passionate. jaemin loves the way jeno kisses.

"i promise i'll tone it down." jeno murmurs against his lips.

"i promise i'll understand you more." jaemin murmurs back.

jeno catches his lips again, and for now there's no need for any more words.

it's in the back of jaemin's mind- the fact that despite everything, he didn't _quite_ open up about the exact reason for his behaviour- his insecurities caused by previous relationships. but once again, he pushes it to the back of his mind.

it's what he's used to, so it's what he continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone liked the chapter!! do let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> thank you for reading and supporting<3


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far! it really means a lot <3
> 
> hope you like this chapter!!

jeno does tone it down, just like he said he would. and jaemin, for his part, doesn't whine or complain when jeno looks a little too anxious. he's extra careful, and he makes sure to appreciate jeno's gestures more.

so he's a bit surprised when renjun and him are sitting in a random empty classroom, and renjun says, "your boyfriend is being an idiot. jaemin, you're fine, right? when are you taking off your bandages?"

"in five days." jaemin responds, stretching a little, "i am fine, though. i'm all healed, no pain. pomfrey said i can go back to playing as usual next week."

"so the bandages are just like...precaution?"

"basically. so that my cuts don't get infected."

"so if you are perfectly functional, why does jeno insist on waiting outside the bathroom stall for you, may i ask?" renjun raises an eyebrow, "i'm pretty sure you know how to piss."

"he's just worried." jaemin says, "it's alright, injun. i'd feel the same way if it was the other way around." he shudders, not even wanting to imagine jeno going through that sort of pain, "in fact, i might be worse. we talked it out, and he said he'll do his best to turn it down a notch, and i said i'll try to understand him better. he's probably still a little shocked from the incident, that's it."

"so are we." chenle snickers from behind them. the hufflepuff sets down his bag and sits down next to renjun, "but we don't insist on waiting outside the bathroom for you. what does he think is gonna happen, anyway?"

"leave him alone." jaemin whines, "he's not bothering me, anyway. he's just being sweet. it'll wear off soon enough. i get my bandage off in a few days."

"maybe it's just seeing the bandage that makes him feel like you're still injured." chenle shrugs, "i guess that makes sense. it's psychological."

"yeah, he said that, too."

"i don't care." renjun frowns, "it's technically not my business- i wouldn't care at all if it wasn't messing with his other stuff."

"huh?" jaemin's brow furrows, "what do you mean?"

"don't you know? he missed yesterday's defense association meeting."

"what? why?"

"i don't know, probably to sit with you at the great hall and make sure you don't die there from choking." renjun snorts, "and he got in trouble in herbology, too. he got a detention."

"what?" jaemin is standing now, "he didn't tell me anything about that!"

"he got out of the detention by agreeing to write an extra 2000 word assignment instead." renjun continues, "because he didn't want to leave you alone for that long in the night."

chenle looks amused, "why did he get in trouble in herbology, though?"

renjun smirks, "so one of silverstein's punishments is being a professor's assistant in a few classes, and one of them is our herbology. jeno got a detention for throwing a devil's snare at him. it was hilarious."

jaemin gapes.

"i think he knew you would scold him if he told you." chenle says sagely, "don't worry jaemin. i would have done that, too."

"but- but," jaemin splutters, "he's getting in trouble and skipping things for no reason!"

"he skipped divination, too." renjun adds, "i heard from my friend yangyang. he skipped twice."

jaemin lets out a breath, closing his eyes, "don't tell me it's because i have a free period during his divination."

'it's because you have a free period during his divination. he was afraid you'd go for a walk alone and your back would hurt and you'd fall into the lake. or he just wanted to spend time with you. he knows you get lonely sometimes."

chenle, wisely, decides against commenting. jaemin bangs his head against renjun's shoulder in frustration.

he had no clue about this. when jeno promised to tone it down, he did- at least from what jaemin could see. he had no idea jeno was sacrificing his own personal life to look after jaemin quietly, in a way he wouldn't feel suffocated. skipping defense association meetings to eat dinner with him- that's so subtle that jaemin hadn't even noticed. and attacking silverstein- oh _jeno_. jaemin suddenly feels awful for the way he scolded his boyfriend. after everything, he really does just care for jaemin. enough to sacrifice his side of things to make sure jaemin is safe _and_ comfortable. jaemin is a sucky boyfriend.

"i'm fine. how the fuck am i supposed to get him to realise that? i don't want him to get in trouble so he can look after me!"

"just wait till your bandage is off, maybe, like chenle said. he probably feels like you're still in pain because you're still bandaged up."

"that's three whole days." jaemin narrows his eyes, "merlin knows how many more detentions he'll draw up. also- if he misses too many meetings for clubs and stuffs, he'll lose his spot. this is ridiculous."

"you're telling us." chenle mutters.

"you can talk to him, then." renjun lifts a shoulder, "just don't be too hard on him. he's really just worried."

"ex _cuse_ me. _i'm_ the one who keeps saying that and you two keep shitting on him, so-"

"-okay, okay, you got me there." renjun pushes jaemin away with his foot, "now go away. chenle and i have charms tutoring."

jaemin humphs, but nonetheless, he bids them goodbye before making his way to the great hall, hoping jeno might be there.

***

he is.

jeno, yukhei, mark and jisung are sitting together at the gryffindor table. they smile when they see him, and jaemin only just manages to return it.

"jeno." he says firmly, "tell me when you finish. we need to talk."

there's a moment of silence, where all four of them look up at jaemin with wide, slightly frightened eyes. it's only then that jaemin realises what other things that dreaded line could possibly imply.

"it's not that bad." jaemin says hastily, "it's about something else. don't look at me like that."

jeno's features relax into a more relieved expression. jaemin feels bad for making him think otherwise, even though it was completely accidental.

"i'll come now." jeno says, getting up, "i'm not doing anything important, anyway. where do you want to go?"

the astronomy tower is probably the quietest, most private place to talk, jaemin decides. it might be cold, but jeno can put up a heating charm.

they make their way there, not speaking much. finally, jeno asks, "did i do something wrong? y-you're not breaking up with me, right?"

"oh, jeno, no." jaemin feels horrible now. he pulls jeno's arm, making them pause their climb up the stairs, "wait, let me kiss you properly."

jeno does, closing his eyes and holding jaemin's waist tenderly.

"there." the slytherin pulls away, "i'm not breaking up with you. why would you even think that?"

"i mean...after last week." he looks down, "and you've been a bit...off the past few days."

jaemin never meant for it to show so blatantly. he figured he'd just wait it out till the bandage got removed, and then everything would go back to normal. but after learning of jeno's sacrifices- sacrificing his hard work and academic record- just so he could take care of jaemin in a way that the younger wouldn't feel overwhelmed, he knew he had to talk to jeno about it.

they reach the top of the tower. jeno casts the heating spell and the muffliato without jaemin saying a word- he just knows.

jaemin kisses him again.

"so." jeno says after they pull away a second time, "what did you want to talk about? it's about the injury, isn't it?"

"jeno." jaemin decides there's no point beating around the bush, "why did you skip your defense association meeting?"

jeno's mouth drops open in surprise.

"jungwoo told renjun and renjun told me." jaemin crosses his arms, "and what is this i hear about skipping two divinations, as well? you know that even if it's a weird subject, attendance still counts on your record. and you have a really good one so far."

"i-"

"-and the 2000 word essay for herbology? jeno, you barely have time to _breath_ , between classes and quidditch and work and transfiguration. throwing a potted plant at silverstein isn't worth the amount of time you'd have to waste on that essay."

'i'll have to argue with you on that one." jeno mutters, "i think it was totally worth it."

jaemin can't help but smile, "okay, we'll ignore that one. but i talked to chenle, too, and he said you've been skipping a lot of meetings and stuff. what's going on? we both know how important your academic record is to you."

jeno shuffles a bit, "it's just....i know i promised to tone it down- and i'm trying, really. i try not to impose too much and stuff, but i still feel anxious if i let you out of my sight for too long. i think it's because of the bandage, i really do."

"chenle did say it's psychological."

"it just reminds me that you're hurt and reminds me of that moment, and i feel the need to shield you away from everything whenever i see it."

"jen-"

"-i didn't mean to skip classes. okay, i kind of did, but you have a free period during my divinations, and defense meeting run way into the night, and i just wanted to at least be _next_ to you, even if i couldn't do anything else-"

"jeno." jaemin says, "i am fine. i appreciate you trying to look after me in a way that's not as overwhelming, but it's not worth your personal life."

"you're the most important part of my personal life."

"i'm part of your _romantic_ life-"

"-you are part of all my lives." jeno looks more frustrated than jaemin's ever seen him, "i know i've been overbearing, jaem, and i'm sorry. but is it so hard for you to accept that i care about you?"

jaemin falls silent.

"i told you already, right?" jeno says, and jaemin knows from his tone that he doesn't want to be interrupted, "that you're not a burden in any way? you said you got it, but i don't think you really did. i don't think you believed me at all, because you're still acting the same. since when did you insist on carrying your bag by yourself? injury or not, that was our thing. what, did you think it was too much of a chore for me to handle?"

"i-"

"-well, it's _not_. you keep asking me to trust you when it comes to your health and your body. so then why won't you trust me when it comes to this? these are _my_ feelings, after all, not yours. i _care_ about you. i want you to be okay- you're my boyfriend, sorry for worrying so much. none of the things i fucking do right now are burdensome to me- yes i seem more worried, but that's just because even if you're fine now, you were fucking injured, and i don't want to see it happen again! but you're not a chore to me- do you think so lowly of me?"

jaemin can't say a word. honestly, this is the first time he's seen jeno like this. jeno is always so cool and calm- jaemin must have hurt him to make him explode like this. if jaemin's anger is ice, then jeno's is fire, flaring up and down, passionate and strong.

"i asked you a question, jaemin."

"i." jaemin looks down, willing away the tears. he's not going to cry, because that's completely unfair- then jeno will feel guilty and spend the rest of their talk comforting him. that's not what he wants- he wants to solve this. he wants to hear jeno's side of things. he's not going to spoil it by making it about himself, "i don't think lowly of you at all."

"then? why is it that you think i consider you a burden?"

"isn't it burdensome?" jaemin shoots back, "you used to do those things for me just because- because you like me! now you do them to make sure i don't get hurt again."

"and why would i do that?" jeno rolls his eyes, "why wouldn't i want you to get hurt again? hm, maybe it's because i still fucking like you."

"i don't want to be the reason you skip classes and meetings and get detentions!" jaemin snaps, "i want to bring out your best side, not your worst!"

"me caring for you is my worst side?"

"you skipping those meetings barely made a difference! even if you went to them, i would have been fine. i wouldn't have gotten hurt- nothing would have happened. i would have just come to pick you up from class as usual. nothing's changed, jeno- it would have been the same."

"listen." jeno's voice is still sharp, "jaemin, i need you to get something into your head. i'm not one of your exes."

jaemin's breath hitches. he stares at jeno with large eyes, breathing shallow. jeno doesn't relent, just keeps speaking.

"i'm not one of those shitty guys you dated- i don't look at you as just another item on my to-do list. you're literally my everything. you're important to me. how do you think _i_ feel, giving you my all and realising i might make you feel the same way they did? it fucking sucks, because where am i going wrong? it's not like you get hurt every other day- i know that, too. so on the very rare occasions that you do- and on the rare occasions that i have to fucking just sit there and watch you get hurt, and not be able to do anything- let me fucking worry for you."

jaemin says nothing.

"do you think it was easy for me, to watch someone knock you out with a bat and then watch you fall fifty feet to the ground? do you think it was easy to not be able to do a thing- i just had to sit there and watch. do you think i wanted to hear the sound of your fucking ribs breaking? and, what, you think i don't know pomfrey can heal you?- i've been here just as long as you, i'm not an idiot. but i still worry, because i love you so fucking much and i never want to watch you go through that pain again."

there's a moment of silence. jaemin's head is spinning, but in the end only three words repeat in his head.

_i love you._

jaemin thinks he must have been stupid to think he could have ever fallen in love with anybody other than jeno. now, in this moment, there are no words to explain it.

jeno is shining.

his chest is heaving, and his jaw is still set, and his hair is ruffled from the wind, and he is the most beautiful person jaemin's ever seen. jaemin's heart belongs to him, and it's going to be that way forever- jeno is his everything, jeno is the love of his life.

"jeno." he whispers, because he's not sure if even his boyfriend realised his words, "jeno- you just said-"

it seems to click in jeno's mind, too. his eyes widen, a little of the fire tapering out, and it's place is just....a spark.

"well." he looks away, "i do. i really, really love you jaeminnie."

jaemin wraps his arms around jeno's neck and kisses him so passionately, and jeno catches him, responding just as fiercely. jaemin doesn't even bother to fight for dominance- he's all jeno's, no question. he submits easily, with a little whimper, and jeno seems to like that, if the growl of approval is anything to go by.

"i love you, too, jeno." jaemin whispers when they pull away, "i love you so, so much-"

"-say it again." jeno's eyes are shining like the stars, "say it again, please, jaemin-"

"i love you jeno." jaemin breathes, "i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you-"

they're kissing again, softer and slower. jeno's so gentle this time, all tender and sweet. 

this time, it's jeno's eyes that are glassy.

"are you..crying?" jaemin asks in wonder, reaching up to thumb a tear away, "jeno."

jeno buries his face into jaemin's shoulder, "i've waited for you for a long time."

four years, jaemin thinks. he holds jeno close, "i know. i love you for that, too."

he hears jeno's breath hitch a little, and his shoulder is wet, and jeno's holding him tighter.

"don't cry, please." now, jaemin finally knows how jeno feels when jaemin tears up, "jeno, please, or i'll cry, too. jeno-yah."

jeno lifts his head, letting jaemin dry his tears, "i really love you."

"i really love you, too. and i'm sorry." jaemin is now looking down, ashamed, "i'm sorry, i know it's hard for you, too. i probably would've reacted the same about this injury thing if this was the other way around. but it wouldn't have turned into an argument like this, because you're just more patient and understanding than me, and-"

"-shh. i don't want to hear you say any bad things about yourself.

jaemin shakes his head, "this isn't bad, exactly. it's just fact. you're doing nothing wrong, and it's not my business what you choose to skip and sacrifice-"

"-anything of my business is yours, too-"

"-but i should've trusted you and understood you. i shouldn't have just....reacted like that."

"it's okay, baby."

"i'm just hypersensitive to that stuff, i think." jaemin explains, "feeling like i'm a burden, worrying if i'm too clingy or too much work....it's become a habit. it'll take time to get out fo it, but i know you're not like that." his voice is firm, "i know, jeno. i believe you. i promise i believe you, i know you love me. i never doubt that, ever. and you have never made me feel anything less than wonderful. not even once."

"okay." jeno lets out a shaky breath, 'good. it broke my heart to think i made you feel the same way as you exes did-"

"- you didn't." jaemin denies vehemently, "you've never made me feel like that. i was just getting too into my own head, and i took it out on you."

"i could've done better, too." jeno says ruefully, "i know there are some things you are independent about, but i didn't respect it when you told me once. i should have trusted you about your own body. i _was_ a bit overbearing."

"you're too good, jeno. it's honestly my fault. i'm sorry."

"it's not, but i'll forgive you. i'm sorry, too."

"it's okay." they share another quick kiss, and just stand there in each other's arms for some time.

"my bandage comes off on sunday." jaemin whispers, "tomorrow's saturday. i'll let you spoil me however you want."

jeno chuckles, "i look forward to it." he turns serious, "jaemin, i'm not kidding though. you don't know what it did to me to see you lying on the field like that."

"i'm here, though. i'm okay."

"i know, but i never want to see that again. i-" jeno's voice breaks a little, "i know i can't stop you from doing anything, and i know this accident was totally unexpected...but just. please be careful. you don't know- the way you looked so lifeless- i thought i was going to-"

"shh." jaemin holds him closer, "i'll be careful. i love you. i'm sorry."

"i love you, too." jeno lets out a breath, "fuck, i can't believe i get to hear you say that. to _me_."

"shush." jaemin pecks him, "you're the love of my life, jeno lee. and don't you ever forget that."

he's scared jeno might cry again, so he kisses him longer. jeno wraps an arm around his waist and cups his cheek with his other hand and kisses him back.

***

jaemin tells him everything.

from beginning to end, every insecurity, every fear. the way he knew jeno isn't like that, but somehow that hole in his heart reopens when he's alone and overthinking. how the smallest, sweetest of jeno's gestures can make jaemin wonder if he deserves it, can make him question if he's becoming too clingy. how he does feel like he's improved a little, and it's all thanks to jeno.

jaemin doesn't want any question marks. he doesn't want jeno to every feel doubtful. that's what communication is. jaemin will share everything, good and bad, and will trust that the two of them can figure it out together. jeno is his prince, his sun, the love of his life.

"we'll work on it." jeno presses the softest kiss to jaemin's lips. jaemin feels like he's floating, "you'll be okay, baby. i love you."

"i love you." jaemin chokes out, pressing their foreheads together, "jeno, i love you so much."

trust and faith- those things build jaemin up more than he ever could have imagined. he's never had so much faith in a person before, not like this. it could just nearly be dangerous, except for the fact that it _isn't_ , because it's with jeno. jeno....lets him be real. lets him be free. their base is strong. this can go on for a long, long time.

and there's love, too. _this_ is love- even among the billions of stars, jeno shines the most. jaemin can't look away, can't look at anything else. jeno is an enigma, and jaemin's heart has given itself up.

love is warm and bright and beautiful. love is strong and all sparks and fireworks. love is the way jeno smiles at him- that gorgeous eye-smile- the way he calls his name and holds his hand.

love is jeno.

it's something beautiful, just _knowing_ this romance is safe and healthy and has so much potential. something beautiful, being able to feel free with another person. something beautiful, not feeling like he's lost himself in a relationship. he feels as whole as ever- this is the truest form of jaemin na's personality, and jeno is willing to love every part of it, the goods and the bads.

jaemin's willing to love every part of jeno, too.

it's something beautiful, when you can feel the greatest happiness just by seeing someone else smile. jeno has given him that something beautiful, and jaemin will cherish it for the rest of his life.

jaemin loves so much, so hard. he has affection for so many people- friends, family- jaemin is a loving person by nature.

his heart is big, but in the end, it belongs to jeno.

jeno, jeno, jeno-

-this is the center of his universe.

when jeno holds his hand and kisses his knuckles, jaemin knows this is going to be forever.


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for a 100+ kudos! i'm so glad you guys are liking this little sequel
> 
> i hope you enjoy the final chapter. it's just a bit more fluff before jaemin gets his bandage off hehe.

jeno spoils the hell out of him the entire saturday.

jaemin adores it. any doubt or bad memories he had in relation to feeling like a burden has completely disappeared after his conversation with jeno. it'll probably take some more time until he's fully confident in himself in a relationship- he probably will still feel insecure about being too clingy or just too much once in a while. but he has jeno to help him through it and prove him wrong.

this is why communication is so important. now that they talked it out, he can enjoy all his boyfriend's sweet gestures. and jeno is also careful not to overdo it (although jaemin, after taking time to think about, can completely understand his sentiments).

"look at us in our matching pajamas." jaemin coos happily, "we're such a perfect couple."

"aren't we?" jeno chuckles, feeding him some treacle tart. 

the two of them are in the slytherin dorms. it's saturday, so literally the whole hogwarts- including their friends- is in hogsmeade. it was the perfect opportunity to stay back and have some alone time. jaemin's snuggled up in his bed, and jeno's perched on the edge by his side, treating him like a princess.

 _princess_ , not prince. because he's jeno's princess, a title he claims very proudly.

"more kisses." jaemin demands, and jeno laughs.

"a bit bratty today, aren't we?"

"kissesss- _mm_."

jeno's kisses are always the best.

"what else are you going to do for me today?" jaemin asks eagerly, "besides feeding and cuddling and kisses."

"want me to read something for you? because you always say you like my voice."

jaemin makes a content sound, "you have such a sexy voice."

"jaemin."

"you do." jaemin places a kiss to jeno's adam's apple, "i love your voice."

jeno rolls his eyes, "so you want a story?"

"how about you read me transfiguration notes instead? that way you can study, too."

" _jaemin_."

"okay, okay." jaemin giggles, "i want something cute. what about the rabbit story? i like rabbits."

"you're cute like a rabbit." jeno pinches his cheek.

"it's the front teeth, isn't it?" jaemin asks ruefully, "i get told that a lot."

"i think it's adorable. you're my cute little bunny."

"jeno, my heart can't take this-"

"my baby, princess, angel, bunny, love of my life-"

"you get so bold when we're alone." jaemin whines, "i'm never prepared."

"more kisses?" jeno asks teasingly, and then kisses him before he can respond.

"my prince charming." jaemin murmurs against his lips, "i love you."

"i love you more."

***

jeno piggy-backs jaemin all the way to the great hall for lunch. 

"everyone's in hogsmeade anyway." jeno says, "this is the most pda i think i can manage."

"but there's no one here."

"my point exactly."

"you're good with pda, though." jaemin says, "you kiss me all the time!"

"in front of our friends, yeah. _some_ times, not all the time." jeno sets jaemin down at the slytherin table, "not randomly in public."

"you still do. sometimes."

"okay, but not in front of the whole school."

"i think whatever you do is perfect." jaemin assures him, "sit down and we can feed each other. they have pasta today."

"my mum sent you a care package." jeno informs him as he pours a glass of pumpkin juice for jaemin, "i told her about the incident. she was so worried. she sent far too much treacle tart, so i'm just going to open it the next time all eight of us study together. is that okay?"

"absolutely." jaemin takes the glass gratefully, "say thanks to your mum for me. she's so sweet. now i know where you get it from."

jeno looks pleased, smiling happily to himself and filling his plate. so cute.

"my mum keeps telling me to remind you to take your allergy medicine." jaemin rolls his eyes, "as if you don't know. but she gets all worked up thinking of how many cats hogwarts has. you're taking your medicine, right?"

"yes, baby."

"good." a peck to his nose, "this is why i say you're more understanding than me. i nag you so much, but you're so patient with me. i'm sorry, jeno."

"why are you still thinking about that?" jeno frowns, running a finger down his cheek, " i told you it's okay. we talked it out, you said you'll work on it. i said i'll work from my side, too. and we were just tired. these things happen."

"i still feel bad." jaemin shrugs, "but i think, since you're so calm and patient, i might be able to learn that from you eventually. maybe by the time we graduate, you would have had that effect on me."

"maybe. i love you however."

"it's about bringing out the best in me, though. remember?"

"mm." jeno smiles, "if it's so important to you, we'll work on it together, okay?"

"okay."

"don't worry- couples argue. i'm happy to know that no matter what, we're able to actually communicate. see, it's good that you came straight to me when you wanted to talk. and it's good that you let me share my side, too. that's what it's about... we're doing fine."

"we are doing pretty well, aren't we?" jaemin feels proud, "i love you."

"i'll never get tired of hearing that." the gryffindor shakes his head in disbelief, "freaking jaemin na loves me. i'm the luckiest man in the world."

"jeno!" jaemin squeals at his boyfriend's cheesiness, not-so-secretly enjoying every second of it.

"i can't wait to tell mum in my next letter." jeno beams, "she'll get all emotional, _aw, my baby's grown up and finding love_."

"your mum sounds adorable." jaemin laughs, "i already wrote to my mum and told her how you're taking care of me and how you told me you love me and how you cried when i said i loved you back-"

"- _heyyy!_ " jeno whines, "why did you add the last part? it's so embarrassing!"

"it's not embarrassing." jaemin cups jeno's face in his hand, "it was so emotional. my heart hurts seeing you cry, but somehow seeing that much emotion from you was a different kind of beautiful."

jeno sighs, nuzzling jaemin's hands, and jaemin laughs in delight.

they head back to the dormitory after their meal. jeno lets jaemin walk on his own this time, but when they enter the slytherin common room and reach the staircase to the dormitory, he's being swept up bridal-style.

" _jeno!_ " he squeaks.

"this is just because i've always wanted to do that." jeno gives him an eye-smile, "relax, babe, i got you."

"thanks." jaemin says contentedly, five flights of stairs later, when he's being dropped gently on his bed, "doesn't it hurt?"

"'m strong remember? i can handle it."

"my prince." jaemin coos.

"yeah." jeno agrees happily, "hey, 'min, i was wondering. the next time gryffindor plays- besides against slytherin, duh- will you wear red for me?"

"your own personal cheerleader?" jaemin teases, "i don't know, jen..."

"please?"

"i mean." jaemin says wickedly, "that red could just as well be me cheering for mark, you know."

jeno pauses for a moment, realising that exactly half of their friend group is part of the gryffindor quidditch team. a scowl takes over his face at the thought of jaemin dressed up all pretty in red and gold to cheer for _mark_ of all people. he loves mark, of course he does- but not for jaemin.

"jenooo?" jaemin waves a hand in front of his face, "what are you thinking?"

"about how very slytherin you can be sometimes."

jaemin giggles, "to be fair, if i wear red, the only people who'll know it's _just_ for you will be....well...us. most people will probably assume i'm cheering for sungie."

jeno looks so downtrodden that jaemin actually has to kiss him into a half-smile.

"but i want you to cheer for _me_!" jeno whines, "not _mark_! why mark? he doesn't even have muscles! well, he has _some_ \- but not like mine! i thought you only like strong men!"

his boyfriend is fucking cute. who knew the strong, cool-looking jeno lee could be reduced to such a childish little baby?

 _lo and behold the mighty gryffindor beaters_ , hyuck always intones. it's a running joke between all of them now- jeno and yukhei are tall and well-built, with strong arms and hard muscles and their resting bitch faces can come across a bit intimidating. they might _seem_ threatening, but they are both absolute puppies. genuine little babies. jaemin can't count the number of times he and renjun have rolled their eyes over their boyfriend's childish (endearing) antics.

"i like strong men- but not _only_." jaemin corrects, "it's not like... a deciding factor."

"but- but-"

"and anyway, it doesn't matter, because the only man i like is you." jaemin says sweetly, "and i'm very lucky that you happen to be so attractively muscular."

jeno seems quite satisfied by this response, "because i'm your prince, right?"

jeno lee is in a mood today. an adorable mood.

"and i'm your princess." jaemin nods, pressing a kiss to jeno's nose, "so you don't go looking at other people, either."

"babe, i haven't looked away from you since we were second years."

ah, jaemin's heart.

"so you keep reminding me." the slytherin sighs, "i could've been kissing you for so much longer. forget you being brave- where were my eyes?"

"functioning perfectly well. you didn't see me because i kept hiding from you."

"you're fucking cute, jeno lee."

"that's one of the criteria for being a mighty gryffindor beater." jeno grins, "which brings us back to the point- don't think you can escape. how about you wear a red jersey with my number on the back?"

jaemin makes a disgusted face, "absolutely not." he says, "i would rather die than wear a gryffindor quidditch jersey. i will never do that in my whole life."

" _why?_ " jeno's whining again.

"i literally play for the slytherin team. scarves and hats are one thing- i'm not wearing another team's _jersey_." jaemin says haughtily, "i may love you, babe, but when it comes to quidditch, i want to annihilate your entire team."

"rude. you won't be able to because we'll do it first."

"i'd like to see you try." jaemin rolls his eyes, "if you want, i'll paint your number onto my cheeks in red."

jeno's eyes widen comically, "really? you will?!"

"maybe when you play ravenclaw. silverstein's kicked off the team already, but i still like you guys more than them now. even renjun does, and it's his house."

"yay." jeno beams in contentment. jaemin shakes his head, stifling an amused laugh.

"besides." the wicked grin is back, "we both know that out of the slytherins in our group, it's not _me_ who's going to be cheering for mark."

jeno smirks, too, "you got that right. and he's the commentator too. imagine if he slips."

"anndd a great save from gryffindor's keeper mark lee." jaemin imitates' donghyuck's announcing voice, "what a fine piece of ass- oh shit, i meant trash!"

jeno bursts out laughing, "why can i actually see that happening?"

"aren't they hopeless?'

"they're cute. i think one of them will confess soon." jeno corrects, "the hopeless one is your cousin."

"hey. when it comes to that specific area, he is your seeker. in all other aspects, he's my cousin."

"ugh, you're such a mom." jeno snorts, "you are literally a mom."

"i bore that kid. i raised him on my back."

"you didn't raise shit."

jaemin gasps, "how dare you, jeno lee! are you taking my child away from me?"

jeno's brow furrows again, "but if he's your child, he's mine too. did you cheat on me?"

"no! are you divorcing me and taking custody of my own literal blood?"

they blink at each other, and then dissolve into giggles. jaemin has so much fun with jeno, especially when they goof off and do stupid things together like this. jeno nuzzles him, "i'd never divorce you, baby."

"and i'd never cheat." jaemin nuzzles back, "because i can't look away from you, anyway."

"you better not. especially at mark."

"oh my god, jeno, you are ridiculous."

jeno scowls playfully, and jaemin placates him with more kisses.

jeno's not complaining.

***

"the bandage comes off today!" yukhei cheers, "let's go, guys!"

"you're all coming?" jaemin raises a disbelieving eyebrow at the seven of them. they nod enthusiastically.

that's how eight of them end up crowded around one tiny bed in the hospital wing. madame pomfrey is most disapproving to see so many people at once, but she cant't complain when she sees jisung's hopeful expression and chenle's bright smile. she's always had a soft spot for those two.

she gives jaemin a couple of potions to swallow, before disappearing to get his official discharge sheet. jeno grimaces as his boyfriend downs the liquid.

"i can tell how awful it is from the look of it."

"you would know, wouldn't you?" mark asks wryly, "that's a revitalizer. you've probably had more of that than pumpkin juice, the way you play quidditch."

"rougher than i do for sure." jaemin snorts, "you loser gryffindors and your constant need for unnecessary heroism."

"hey!" the four gryffindors chorus, as madame pomfrey appears again.

"mr. na, i'm going to have to remove your shirt now so we can take off all the dressing. i need to draw the curtains for your privacy, so only two of your friends will be able to stay here. there won't be enough space for everyone. the rest of you can wait outside."

there's a burst of protest, but jeno's already flushing at the thought of seeing jaemin without his shirt on. he can't handle that- not yet, at least. and when he's ready, he wants it to be somewhere more.... private. sometime when jaemin is fully ready and comfortable to be that vulnerable. maybe vulnerable enough to let jeno to kiss down his skin and show his body as much love as he shows his soul. jeno bets jaemin's smooth, lotus-like skin- and abs- will look unfairly perfect, and he doesn't want to faint right here.

"i don't mind staying, if you need help." mark offers, "i have bandages on and off all the time."

"mr. lee does indeed seem to be a magnet for quaffles and bludgers." madame pomfrey tuts. the boy raises his hands in mock-defense.

"i'm the keeper! it's in my job description."

it takes a moment for jeno to register mark's words. he's quite well aware that mark and jaemin are friends, and mark likes donghyuck, and he anyway trusts both of them completely. but then he remembers the time he asked jaemin to wear red for him, and jaemin had jokingly said 'what if people think its for mark?'.

 _hell_ no.

"absolutely not." jeno says, "jisung and donghyuck can stay, or something. the rest of us will wait outside."

the rest of them blink. madame pomfrey doesn't looked thrilled at the idea of having jisung and donghyuck- the clumsiest and the most mischievous members of their group, respectively- with her while she removes jaemin's bandages. actually, now that jeno really pays attention, neither does jaemin.

"how about." renjun cuts in smoothly, "chenle and i stay back?"

"that sounds way better." jaemin says, relieved, "this'll take like ten minutes, tops. i'll see you outside."

***

"any particular reason you didn't want mark to help out?" donghyuck raises an amused eyebrow, as the rest of them lounge in the corridor outside.

"no reason." jeno sniffs, "i just didn't think it was a good idea."

"why?" mark asks, "you know how many bandages i get all the time. it's not even like they actually needed help- i just said i _could_ be useful if necessary. the only reason we had to leave is because there's not enough space to draw the curtain"

"you're just not suited for the role."

"the role of _what?_ "

"seeing his boyfriend shirtless." yukhei snorts, and jeno's surprised that he's the one who caught on so quickly. the other three turn their very unimpressed gazes onto him.

"thanks for having so much faith in me." mark says dryly.

jeno panics a little, "it's not like that! of course i know you wouldn't do anything, mark! and neither would jaemin."

"i know, i know, i'm kidding. and nana is cute and all, but not like _that_. we're just friends, duh. i have no interest in what is shirtless body could possibly look like."

"besides." jisung furrows a brow, "we change in front of each other in the quidditch locker rooms and stuff all the time. isn't it normal? if mark's seen you, why can't he see jaemin? what's the big deal? it's just a shirt."

"yeah, people see me shirtless all the time." yukhei pipes up.

jeno crosses his arms, feeling attacked. surprisingly, it's donghyuck who comes to his aid.

"leave him alone guys." he says, "maybe he's jealous that mark might see nana shirtless before he does."

or not.

"it's just...." mark is his best friend, so jeno might as well say it, even if it's stupid and they're all going to laugh at him, "okay, so recently i've been a bit jealous- okay not even jealous- just sulky, i guess."

"about mark?" hyuck echoes, "why?"

" because." jeno can't help but pout, "me and jaemin were talking about him wearing red to support me in the next game. and we realised, for people who don't know we're dating, but know we have the same friend group....just think about it. if jaeminnie wears red, and he says he's supporting his boyfriend.... people will know it's not jisung, duh. or yukhei, because he's taken. but imagine if someone thinks his boyfriend is _mark_."

a pause.

 _"that's_ why you didn't want mark inside when jaemin removed his bandages?" jisung looks torn between amused and plain exasperated.

jeno nods sheepishly.

there's another moment of silence, and then all his friends break into laughter.

"guys!" jeno whines, "don't laugh!"

"you're so cute, jeno." donghyuck says, wiping a tear from his eye, "i get why jaeminnie fell for you- you're totally his type."

jeno doesn't know whether to feel offended or proud.

"jeno, i have no interest in jaemin like that." mark pats his back, chuckling, "don't worry. slytherins are great and all, but jaemin and i aren't each other's style."

"yeah, jaemin's not the slytherin mark has a crush on, anyway." yukhei adds with a smirk, and both donghyuck and mark flush.

interesting.

"i wonder how it feels to like someone." jisung says thoughtfully, "i've never liked anyone before."

"don't you like chenle?" jeno asks mischievously.

" yeah but- jeno, you know what i mean. i meant romantically."

"okay, but why can't you like him romantically?"

" because he's my best friend!"

"best friends can fall for each other." donghyuck joins in, "it happens all the time."

"but-"

"and didn't you say he's super cute and pretty?"

jisung makes a frustrated noise, "okay, but that doesn't mean i want to date him. i'm just acknowledging that he's pretty. anyone with eyes would know that."

jeno remembers the way jaemin blushed back then, telling jeno _'of course i thought you were handsome since the beginning. anyone with eyes would know that'._ it warms his heart, and somehow makes him further believe that jisung and chenle are meant to be, "jaemin's said that to me before. that i was handsome and anyone with eyes would know."

"what even." jisung deadpans, "honestly what is up with you guys recently?"

"nothing, jisungie." donghyuck says hastily, "we're just saying. because we know how much you love chenle, and he's been a bit insecure about that stuff recently."

jisung frowns, "i know. but he shouldn't be. anyone would be super lucky to date him. i'd be so jealous of the person chenle ends up liking- he's so nice."

why is jaemin's cousin so adorably kind-heartedly stupid? jeno's been observing them for weeks, and chenle is _so_ obvious. it seems amazing that jisung still doesn't know, but what jaemin once said makes sense- _jisung's so used to seeing chenle as his best friend. it's not easy to suddenly change that, or think of him differently. plus it's jisung. it'll take a while for him to realise_

"that's....true." yukhei says, "i personally think-"

but they never found out what yukhei personally thought, because the door to the hospital wing bursts open, and jaemin hops out happily, chenle and renjun right behind him. his arm is bare, and his torso probably is, too - free from any sort of bandage- and jeno finally, finally feels himself relax. his heart can calm down. he feels peaceful. jaemin's bandages are off- he's fully recovered, completely fine, back to normal. his baby is okay.

"finally!" the slytherin crows, "those things were fucking itchy. i never want to wear bandages for that long again. and i had to keep changing them, what a waste of time."

"more like _i_ had to keep changing them." hyuck mutters, "because he forgot every night and i had to remind him and wake up and help him do it."

"thanks, hyuckie."

"whatever. just don't get hurt again."

"yeah." jeno kisses his boyfriend's temple, "i don't want to see you hurt ever again."

"i'll try." jaemin says doubtfully.

"you don't sound too sure."

"i can promise you i'll be careful. i don't know what'll happen after that."

jeno lifts a shoulder, "fair enough." he takes jaemin's bag from him and slings it across his own shoulder. it's a habit- it's their thing. jaemin turns his bright, happy smile onto jeno and tip-toes for another quick kiss.

"love you." he murmurs, and jeno knows it means _thank you_ and _i'm sorry_ and _it's okay_ and _don't worry_ \- so many things encompassed into that phrase, the affection with which he says it.

"love you too." jeno whispers back, and he hopes he conveys all the exact same things. we're all good, he wants to say. i love you for talking to me about how you feel and hearing me out. i love how we have relationship where we can actually communicate well, where if we argue we can find a solution and come back from it. i love how we can respect each other. i love how healthy our dynamic is. i just really love us together.

he'll tell jaemin some time. sometime soon, when it's just the two of them and they don't have an audience.

"stop giving each other heart eyes, please." chenle sighs, "i'm literally the president of your fanclub, and even i am tired."

"sorry." they chorus, and their friends roll their eyes.

"let's go." jisung ushers them, "i heard there's cinnamon roll for snack today."

"what?" chenle frowns, "i heard it was cake."

"why would it be cake?'

"why can't it be cake?'

"why is everything about cake with you?"

"excuse me, just because i like-"

"-guys." hyuck cuts in, rubbing his head, "i'm getting a headache. please shut up."

jaemin snorts, "now you know how we've felt about you for the past four years."

"wow, _ruuuddde_ -"

"you're okay, right?" jeno asks one last time. this really is the last, he won't ask after this- but just this once to make sure. 

jaemin rolls his eyes, oh so fond. "yes, babe. i am fine. stop worrying."

"i only worry because i love you." jeno reminds him, and smiles when jaemin intertwines their fingers.

"i love you, too." he says back, swinging their hands between them.

they make a lot of noise together, the eight of them, as they loudly walk towards the great hall. it's fun and chaotic and exciting.

"guys, hurry up." mark says impatiently, "can you walk a little faster? you two always fall behind."

they both laugh- it's true, anyway. it's not like they can help it. jaemin's a slow walker by nature, and jeno's crazy in love with him.

" _guys_."

the other six are waiting, arms crossed, feet tapping, exasperated expressions. laughter in their eyes.

jeno and jaemin exchange a glance, a smile- so many feelings in that small, sweet smile. it means nothing in particular but everything in the world, all at once- and then jeno squeezes jaemin's hand and pulls him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here's the end of this little fic.
> 
> when i asked after i completed my previous story whether anyone would be interested in a series, i was so touched by the positive response. it's with genuine happiness that i write these, and that's why it means so much when you guys enjoy it.  
> thank you for all the love and support. every kudos, comment, read, bookmark- i can't put into words how grateful i am. 
> 
> i have a few more short fics in this series lined up, so keep a lookout for the next one!
> 
> thank you again. stay safe, everyone! <3


End file.
